1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for an adhesive joint that controls the adhesive bond during assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Tube form assemblies are particularly useful in many aerospace structures. A typical tube form assembly includes an outer cylindrical member bonded to an inner cylindrical member. The structural integrity of the tube form assembly relies in part on the quality of the adhesive bond between the outer cylindrical member and the inner cylindrical member. Conventional assembly methods allow for the introduction of air bubbles in the adhesive. Air bubbles in the adhesive result in voids in the adhesive bond line, thereby decreasing the bond strength. Voids in the adhesive bond line may lead to failure to the tube form assembly. If the tube form assembly is a flight critical part on an aircraft, failure of the bond can lead to catastrophic results.
Hence, there is a need for an improved adhesive joint in a tube form assembly.